A Mage In The Grand Line
by The Mysterious Banana
Summary: This is a sequel to my other story 'War in Fiore', after a war that happened due to misunderstandings, Fairy Tail became friends with the Strawhats. Fascinated by their adventure and sick of doing jobs solely for cash, Lucy took out to Grand Line and left the guild, promising to return after 2 years. What kind of adventures will await her? *DISCONTINUED
1. A Returning Face

_Prologue..._

Lucy gathered all the supplies she needed, she looked back to the guild for one last time before saying goodbye, She didn't tell anyone about her departure, with the exception of the strawhats, who promised her to give her a lift to the nearest island outside Fiore, on board, She had a discussion with Nami, being relatively new to the Grand Line, she needed some directions before fully departing.

''So here's the basics'' explained Nami, ''The Grand Line is the most treacherous and unpredictable ocean in the world, compasses and traditional navigating gears won't work, so the residents of the Grand Line made these.'' She said as she pulled out a glass ball with a compass arrow in the center.

''What is that?'' Lucy asked.

''It's a log pose.'' she explained, ''These specially designed compasses are created to point at the magnetic fields of islands one by one, they never trick, and are a navigator's best friend. There also exist eternal log poses, which permanently point at a specific island and the rare triple log pose, which can point to three islands at once.''

''Amazing.'' Lucy stated, she hasn't even started her adventure, yet she is already fascinated. Later that day, she walked up to Zoro and asked him about her newly unlocked powers.

''It's strange, I can hear even the smallest details, I can sense what actions you're gonna do next, yet it always happens at random, and sometimes, it gives me trouble sleeping.'' she claimed.

''It's called Haki, Observation Haki to be more precise, it acts as a sixth sense, pretty useful in combat, though only me and my captain has it.'' Zoro explained. ''Don't worry, give it time, your body will eventually adapt, just try to concentrate every now and then and you'll have it mastered in no time.''

''Sweet.''

And so, after staying for a few days, she got off the ship near a small fishing village, and waved them goodbye, she spent the night at a hotel and took off the next day on a decently sized boat. Her adventure was finally beginning.

 _3 months later..._

''GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY!?'' Yelled a man with oddly shaped hair.

''Crap'' said the nearby townsfolk, ''It's ''Question'' Mark! A notorious pirate with a bounty of 47,000,000 berries!''

''I SAID GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY?! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!''

''SIR!''

''What is it John?'' *introduction screen: ''Odd'' John, Bounty: 22,000,000 Berries.

''She's here!''

''Who's she?!'' His pupils suddenly widened, ''Wait, You don't mean?!''

''yup, Lucy's in this town!''

''CRAP?! WE GOTTA RUN?! DOES SHE...''

''She knows we're here.''

Just then, a body came flying through the door, crashing into John. Mark pulled out his question mark shaped saber, prepared for anything. then, a Minotaur carrying an battleaxe came charging through the wall, knocking out several people.

''THAT'S HER?!''

''SHE MUST BE A DEVIL FRUIT USER! GET HER!''

''Hi.'' said Lucy with a smirk, suddenly popping out behind them.

''wait, but how did you...''

''just ask Virgo.''

''Who?''

just then, A maid with pink hair bursts through the floor and the floor below most of Mark's crew caves in, taking out the whole crew.

''Now you're the only one left, give up now and no one gets hurt.''

''LIKE HELL I'M GIVING UP TO YOU?! DO YOU EVEN FIGHT OR DO YOU JUST HIDE BEHIND YOUR CREW?!'' Mark yells as he swings his saber towards Lucy, who avoids it like she saw it coming.

''fine, looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way.''

 **LUCY KICK!**

Moments later, The marines arrived to arrest the subdued crew, one of the marine lieutenants went to Lucy to salute her for her work.

''I would like to thank you Lucy, We've been chasing this crew for 4 years now, but they've always escaped.''

''Oh, no problem.'' *Introduction screen: ''Princess'' Lucy, Renowned Bounty Hunter. ( She got the nickname because of Virgo, she's still pretty pissed about that.''

''Anything else we can do for you?'' asked The lieutenant while handing her the money.

''It's fine, just tell me where I can find the nearest inn.''

Later that night, She got went into the room she reserved, and flopped into the bed. After sailing for a week straight, it was nice to finally sleep on a comfortable bed. she then thought about Natsu, along with the rest of the guild, wonder how the're doing? Most post offices don't even know about Fiore as the government tried to cover the place up so no pirates can head there, so writing a letter won't change much. After a while, she got up, it was barely past noon when got on the island. Then she heard a knock on the door. so went to open it and met face to face with a young boy, around 14 to 15.

''You're ''Princess''Lucy right?'' he asked

''please don't call me that.''

''Listen, ''Princess'' Lucy''

''God Damnit.'' she thought

''my name is Shinaro, a apprentice bounty hunter. I have heard of your achievements and I'm impressed, I've always wanted to meet you!''

''awww, how flattering, coming in!''

So the young man went it, he took a seat and explained.

''I've started my bounty hunting career after Pirates burned down my village and slaughtered everyone. So I attempted to hunt them down, but I've never been able to beat them, I've been beaten to near death several times. So I thought that it's about time I asked for some help. That's why I'm asking you.''

''And what makes you think I'll fair any better?'' Lucy asked modestlyé

''Oh come on! I'm no dumbass you know, You've taken out notorious Pirates before, like ''Black Bull'' Bolivar (Bounty: 60,000,000 berries), or ''Iron Nail'' Wriska (Bounty: 57,500,000 berries), or even your most impressive achievement, ''Man Fisher'' Angura (Bounty: 101,000,000) .''

''Catching ''Pumpkin'' Kabo (Bounty: 85,000,000) was personally my most impressive achievement, Angura was a Fishman, so all I needed to do was go for the gills.'' answered Lucy. ''So your telling me this pirate crew of yours doesn't go beyond my line of work?''

''Actually, his bounty is 125,000,000. That's why I want to team up with you to take them out!''

''Well about that...''

''you can have the bounty! I just want vengeance!''

''and that's why I'm not helping you!''

''WHAT?!''

''Sorry Shinaro, but I'm no mercenary, i fact, I'm not even a bounty hunter, I'm just a young girl looking for adventure, the pirates I've taken out so far were just in my way, so go look for someone else.''

Shinaro got up and went to the door without saying a word, then he turned around and said:

''well have fun with your adventures.'' and slammed the door.

Lucy couldn't help but feel bad. but she decided to take her mind off it. She went out hiking later that day, people said that the island was home to a certain mystical treasure, so she decided to check it out. after a hour of searching, she gave up and headed back, but tripped and fell off road. When she got up, she came face to face with a temple. Shaking with excitement, she walked in, inside was a giant lost temple with something glowing on a pedestal, she couldn't make out what it was, so she moved closer to see what it is, but she stepped on a brick that sunk into the ground, triggering a trap: a massive golem was suddenly awoken.

''WHAT IS THAT THING?!''

The golem swung his fist at her, but it's movements were slow, and she was able to dodge. So she decided to take it out.

 **OPEN GATE'S OF THE BOVINE PALACE: TAURUS!**

Taurus appeared, in his usual character, but with a good smack, Lucy was able to keep him from stripping her again, so Taurus charged in and butted heads with the golem. to his surprise, their strength was on par. So Lucy decided to call out Leo for backup

 **OPEN GATES OF THE LION PALACE...**

Part of the Golem's shoulder detached and flew towards Lucy, the hit created a huge smoke screen and sent her flying. The golem then retracted one of his arms and a spike erected from his chest, impaling Taurus. The golem then jumped to crush Lucy. The golem stomped into the ground, the whole temple shook. it decided to lift it's feet to see the pancake he made, but to it's surprise, Leo was there, not Lucy.

''a-arrived... just... in t-time...'' he said as he fainted.

above the Golem however was Lucy, next to another her (Gemini)

''You may be strong, but you lack the brains, leaving you easily foolable.''

light particles appeared around the golem, who compressed into a ball the block the attack.

 **88 STARS OF THE HEAVENS... SHINE!**

The light particles expanded to form small exploding galaxies.

 **URANO METRIA!**

The attack blew the Golem apart. Lucy leaped in the air in victory, but fell back down face-first: She used up way to much magic. She eventually recovered and made her way to the pedestal carefully. To her disappointment, all she found was a weird looking fruit with patterns on it, she didn't pack any snacks with her, so she put it in her backpack. On her way back however, she could hear screaming. She ran up only to see Shinaro on the ground, bleeding out while a gang of Familiar faces reveal themselves.

''I-I'll avenge my village! go to hell you pirate scum!"

the guy he charged at simply waved, and a slash wound appeared on his chest.

''that's him. the 125,000,000 berries captain of the Lullaby Pirates''

Lucy looked shocked as she met face to face with an old opponent.

''Erigor.''

 **AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! THE FIRST CHAPTER IS COMPLETE, I WON'T BE POSTING FOR A WHILE THOUGHT, MY FAMILY AND I ARE GOING TO NEW YORK, ALSO, TELL ME IF YOU WANT SHINARO AS A REOCCURRING CHARACTER, NOW PLEASE LEAVE A FAVE, A FOLLOW AND A REVIEW, THANKS- THE MYSTERIOUS BANANA.**


	2. Lucy vs Erigor

**HEY GUYS, I'M BACK FROM NEW YORK! EXPECT CHAPTERS COMING SOON!**

''Erigor...''

''Well, well, well, If it ain't the boobs of Team Natsu herself.'' Erigor arrogantly said.

''Just what are you doing in the Grand Line?!''

''Well... Ever wondered why I stopped showing up after my defeat against Fairy Tail?''

''so this is where you've been hiding huh?''

''Exactly.''

During the two's conversation, Shinaro hid behind a wall, attempting to rest, while eavesdropping on the conversation.

''What's going on? the two know each other?''

''If you think you can capture me, you'll be wrong. I several times more powerful than I was back then.''

as he aid that, the wind around them started to get stronger and stronger

''DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN STOP ME NOW?!''

at this point, they were practically in a tornado.

''Crap, not good.'' thought Lucy, trying to not get blown away.

''Die!''

 **STORMBRINGER!**

a huge tornado shot towards Lucy, blowing her away, inside the tornado, she tried to summon Leo, but A. he was out of commission after the Golem fight and B. she was out of magic after using Urano Metria. She crashed against the wall, coughing out blood. Erigor then sent several slashes at her with his scythe, but Lucy was able to dodge them. She them jumped towards Erigor with her whip and swung at him, but Erigor leapt back and summoned a small tordanoe, shooting it at her.

 **GALE BURST!**

She got caught into the tornado, and was getting shredded apart. Her clothes were getting ripped to pieces and blood was spurting everywhere, Erigor then clapped him hand, causing the tornado to explode into a bunch of small wind blades, sending Lucy flying back.

''my my Lucy, am I too much for you'' Erigor said as he walked towards her.

''Y-you wouldn't be t-talking so smug if I... hadn't b-been exhausted from m-my previous fights...'' she replied panting.

''excuses excuses.'' said Erigor, not caring about her comment as he raises his scythe to finish the job, ''goodbye, Lucy''

just then, Erigor gets kicked in the face by Shinaro, who jumped out of cover, pulling out his trusty brass knuckles.

''I ain't done with you yet.''

''you again? How many times are you gonna fight me? until you die?''

''You're being too soft'' he said as he assumed battle stance,''Until I win.''

He then charged at him hitting his with all he got.

 **SAVAGE THRASHER!**

His punches were getting so fast that the Brass knuckles were cracking. As he was swinging at Erigor, Lucy tried to summon even one spirit to help her, but to no avail. She fell back down, knowing full well that Natsu wouldn't come save her this time, so the only thing left is to hope that she survives this battle. Eventually, Shinaro stopped, and dropped to his knees panting.

''HOW'S THAT YOU SON OF A BITCH?!''

He then looked up to see Erigor barely injured.

''Well it tickled a little''

''crap''

Erigor then raised his scythe to end him, but Lucy charged in one last time.

''What am I doing?'' she thought, knowing full well that they're both gonna die, just then, the fruit she found fell out of the bag. Erigor got a good look at the fruit and his eyes widened.

''Is that... a Devil Fruit?''

''No away, you had that the whole time Lucy?'' said Shinaro.

''A Devil... Fruit?''

Erigor then completely ignored Shinaro and charged straight for Lucy.

''IT'S MINE!''

Shinaro took advantge of his loss of composure and delivered a direct hit, sending Erigor flying into a building and potentially knocking out a tooth.

''LUCY, EAT THE FRUIT! IT'S OUR ONLY CHANCE!''

Lucy didn't even stop to think for a second, she opened her mouth to eat the fruit, but just when the fruit as abut to come in contact with the mouth, A scythe came flying out of nowhere and went right through Shinaro's chest.

''SHINARO!''

Erigor then came out form the rubble and grabbed Shinaro by the neck, and started to choke him.

''You bitch'' Erigor said with a pissed off face, '' I'LL KILL YOU!''

Lucy dashes in, completely forgetting about the fruit to try to stop him, but Shinaro called out.

''LUCY! YOU MUST EAT THE FRUIT! IT'S OUR ONLY WAY OF WINNING! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! I'LL BE FI...''

 **CYCLONE SLAM!**

A tornado wrapped around Erigor's arm, which he used to punch Shinaro, while ripping him apart like a jet turbine. Lucy jumped in in anger, and swung her whip at him, hitting him clean in the face. Warm blood leaked out for the whip wound Lucy Gave him, which ran across his face. He turned to Lucy and said.

''Out of my sight''

The tornado around him arm then caught fire.

''this is a new trick I learned, by spinning wind fast enough, the air friction can set my tornadoes ablaze, you two don't stand a chance.''

 **FIRE CYCLONE SLAM!**

He delivered a devastating punch to Lucy's stomach, before sending her flying into a wood building in a all of fire, setting the whole building on fire. People were running in panic, trying to stop the inferno. within the flames and debris, Lucy was there, unconscious, fully accepting her death.

''Silence... such peaceful silence...'' she thought as her thoughts went blank, ''so this is how I die huh?''

...

...

...

.w...

.wa...

...U..

''wh-what?''

Lucy could hear a faint voice. She tried to open her eyes, but it was too bright. Her eyes adjusted to the heavenly glow as she saw Natsu standing in front of her.

''Natsu?''

''are you really giving up, Lucy?''

''Natsu... I'm sorry, I can't do anything right.'' Mucy said as tears ran down her eyes, ''I abandoned you to pursue my own adventures and even failed to keep my promise of returning, I...''

''You're not gonna die.''

''If you say''because you're a mage of Fairy Tail'', I swear the god I'm gonna...''

''You do realize this fight would have ended by now if you ate the fruit right?'' Natsu said face palming.

Lucy's face turned red in embarrassment, realizing how stupid she was.

''Listen Lucy, I'm proud of you.'' Continued Natsu.

''really? why?''

''oh no reason.'' Natsu said as he started to walk away, ''you're just becoming more an d more like me, the way you charged in recklessly to save your friend.''

''OH MY GOD SHINARO! I GOT TO SAVE HIM!'' She thought.

''listen Lucy, I would talk to you more, but you really need to save your friend, so I'll just leave you at that.''

she suddenly woke up, the building was still on fire and Shinaro was still alive, almost as if not one second passed. She was about to get up and fight, but then she looked next to her and saw the devil fruit, she knew exactly what to do.

''Well, looks like it's the end of the line, Lucy's gone and no one gonna save you now.'' said Erigor

''Damn it, sorry everyone, I failed.''

''NOT SO FAST ERIGOR!''

''Lucy?'' said shinaro.

''so you survived Blondie, no matter.''

massive fire tornadoes appeared around them.

'' **I'll just bury both your graves at once...''**

 **HURRICANE HELL!**

She was hit with all ten fire hurricanes.

''LUCY!''

''HAHAHAHAHAHA! IT'S OVER!''

''Is it really though?''

''Lucy?''

''how did she survive that?!''

near the outskirts of the town, where the townsfolk evacuated, one of the younger townsfolk asked his grandfather.

''You think our island's treasure can beat this pirate?''

''of course!'' said the old man.

''what is our treasure anyway?''

''well you see, this island is called Ignis for a reason, because a special Devil's fruit lies withing, said to contain the soul of this island's protector.''

meanwhile at the battlefield, still with the grandfather's narration.

''you call this fire?'' Lucy said, as the flames dissolve, Erigor's eyes widened.

''I'll show you true Hellfire.''

*the voice of the grandfather's monologue: ''The Dragon-Dragon fruit, Fire Dragon Model.''

''Impossible...'' Erigor said, ''this feels just like...'' He then got a flashback to when he got beat by Natsu, and the trauma got the better of him.

''I'M NOT GONNA LOSE TO THE SAME GUY TWICE!''

''Crap, He's going ape-shit.''

''DIE!DIE!DIE!DIE!DIE!DIE! **DIE!** ''

 **STORM BEAST!**

a massive hurricane appeared, threatening to destroy the whole town, nut Lucy charged in.

''NATSU I'M BORROWING YOUR MOVES!''

 **FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!**

Little did she know, a literal flaming horn grew out of Lucy's head as she said that. blowing the Hurricane apart.

''T-This can't be...''

 **FIRE DRAGON'S...**

''I WONT LOSE LIKE THIS!''

 **STORM MAIL!**

 **APOCALYPSE BREATH!**

A Massive beam of flame blasted Erigor, before flying through him and leaving the island. Lucy fell down exhausted after that, and passed out. A few hours later, she woke up on the hospital bed with a pile of cash next to her, and she saw that she was in a marine base.

''So you've woken up Lucy.'' said a young kid with pink hair.

''Um, hi... where am I?''

''in a marine base a few miles from the town, we found you unconscious. We could have interrogated you, but the villagers did all the talking. The name's Coby, by the way.

''oh, hi Coby, you wouldn't happen to know where some kid with black hair is would you?''

''you mean Shinaro?'' asked Coby, ''He's recovering, he'll be fine, we've seen worse around here.''

''Well, can I go see him.''

''sure, knock yourself out.''

and so, she went to Shinaro's room. She didn't know what to say, will he be mad because I refused to help him or happy I beat Erigor? Eventually, she built up the courage and opened the Door.

''Oh hey Lucy, can I have a word with you?''

''sure.''

 **To be Continued...**

 **AND HERE YOU GO! MY SECOND CHAPTER IS DONE, PLEASE LEAVE TELL ME IF YOU WANT SHINARO BE BE A REOCCURRING CHARACTER OR NOT, ALSO, LEACE A FAVE, A FOLLOW AND A REVIEW, THANKS- THE MYSTERIOUS BANANA.**


	3. The Past Of The Gray Wolf

'Uh, hey Shinaro...''

''What's up Lucy?'' Shinaro said in a rather joyful way.

''Listen, I'm sorry I...''

''Didn't help me take down the man I was chasing all my life?'' Shinaro finished for her.

''umm, yeah.''

''It's fine, I understand, but tell me, You were talking to him like you to met before, who is he?''

''He's just some guy I met before my bounty hunting career.''

''Before your bounty hinting career? I always imagined that you were born a bounty hunter.''

''What gave you that Idea?''

''That's what everyone thinks. Nobody ever got your backstory, so everyone just assumed you were born a bounty hunter.''

''Well, everyone got it wrong.''

''So what were you then? Not everyone can simply appear out of thin air and suddenly become a bounty hunter, so what were you? A former Pirate? A retired marine agent?.''

''You wouldn't believe me if I told you, so I think it's best to keep it a secret.''

''Fine, then how about this, You want adventure right? What if I told you there was an island unvisited by man, abandoned, yet holds untold secrets ?''

''Really?''

''Many people know about the legends, and several archaeologists associate it with the ponyglyphs, but few people know where it is, and VERY few know an easy way of getting there, except me.''

''Well then'' Said Lucy, obviously not believing him, ''What's that island called?''

''I believe people call it ''Terou Island.''

Lucy literally facepalmed in her head and replied.

''I've been there before.''

''WHAT?!''

''Yeah, me and my whole guild...''

''Guild?''

Lucy wanted to bang her head on the table so badly for leaking out that information.

''oho! now you HAVE to tell me.''

''Fine. I used to be the daughter of a rich noble family who owned of of the biggest railroad companies, I left at a young age to escape my father, only for the company to go bankrupt, I later joined a mage guild in Fiore called Fairy Tail and stayed there until 3 months ago.''

''Fiore? Fairy Tail? Never mind that, Just tell me, why did you leave your guild?''

''Well, long story short, A pirate crew came over and we were tasked on taking them down. It didn't go so well. But we later notice that they aren't that bad and became friends, then captain told me about his adventures and amazed me, so I decided to set out to seas to have my own.''

''And that crew called?''

''The Strawhats Pirates.''

Shinaro's jaws dropped to the ground, then he tackled Lucy covering her mouth.

''Don't say that word!''

''What do you mean?''

''The Strawhat Pirates are one of the most dangerous crews of the world! they attacked all three of the marine's strongest forts and came out victorious in two of them!''

''They're not that bad, trust me.''

''Fine.''

''your turn.''

''huh?''

''I told you my backstory, tell me yours.''

''well... Fine, My name is Shinaro, ''Gray Wolf'' Shinaro''. I was born in a small fishing Village on a place called ''Sniper Island'', it was not much of a place, but Recently, marines are all over the place there because some asshole by the name of Sogeking lied that he came from there, now marines everywhere on that island searching for him. But before all that chaos happened, It was just a peaceful island with one village, it got it's name due the the Sniper Fish, a fish that swallows and spits pebbles at passing birds to knock them down and eat them, In that village, you're either a fisherman, or a fighter. You see, fighting was everyone's favorite pass time at our island, we enjoy fist fighting, especially my sister, sadly she wasn't good at it, and I beat her every time. Then the Lullaby Pirates came and pillaged the place. My sister along with everyone else died. I was the only survivor. So I sworn revenge on that crew. I tracked him down through treacherous seas, and fought them several times. Eventually, I tracked him down here, and asked you for help, you should know the rest of the story by then.''

''damn...''Lucy said, shocked by his depressing backstory,''Well, sorry for your sister''

''It's fine, she's been avenged.''

''So, What are you gonna do now?''

''Well, I have two options, Either continue my life as a bounty Hunter, or join in with you in your adventures.''

''Well, its your choice, I'm gonna go now. so come to me when you decide to tag along.''

and with that, she left the room. Later that day, she returned to the inn, tired from everything that happened. She was also really interested in her new powers.

''Wonder what Natsu would say if I told him I now have the power to become a dragon.''

She was still getting used to her new body, which was not easy. She didn't even realize that she set the whole building of fire when she was thinking about Natsu. Literally costing her half of her bounty money. It was also really awkward when she apologized, she grew a tail by accident and tripped a passing horse carriage. She turned around to say sorry and tail whipped the Inn owner as she turned. Eventually, the townsfolk lost patience, and asked her to leave.

She packed up her stuff to take out to the high seas, she turned around one last time, and set sail to her next destination: Water 7. She then left to the seas but not before hearing a distant yelling.

''LUCYYYY! TAKE ME WITH YOU!''

Shinaro was running like there was no tomorrow, so Lucy pulled over and grabbed his hand.

''Well then, lets go!''

 **AND IT'S DECIDED, SHINARO IS NOW A REOCCURRING CHARACTER, FOR THOSE WHO WANTED OTHERWISE, YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME, ANYWAY, IT'S THE END OF THE FIRST ARC, NEXT ARC, WATER 7. SPANDAM WILL BE INVOLVED ALONG WITH ANOTHER OC, THE GANG LEADER, FROSHKY, AND THE NEW CP9. WHAT WILL HAPPEN, WHO'S SIDE WILL LUCY BE ON? FIND OUT TOMORROW! PLZ LEAVE A FAVE, A FOLLOW AND A REVIEW, THANKS- THE MYSTERIOUS BANANA.**


	4. Water 7 Arc Chapter 1: Enter Frosky

It was sunny day out in the sapphire blue seas, well, sunny until the sky got dominated by a massive snowstorm, though through that snowstorm, we could see a ship sail through with ease. This was the Grand Line, the most dangerous sea in the world, yet our young celestial mage, Lucy, seemed to have no problem navigating the unpredictable oceans filled with sea kings. After three months though, it is logical to assume that she got use to it. Shinaro on the other hand was clinging on the mast for dear life.

''THIS IS WHAT YOU GO THROUGH EVERY DAY?! HOW?!'' He screamed in terror.

''Easy.'' Lucy said, as it is revealed that she is in a grandfather clock while as their ship sailed through a road of calm water.

''What's going on?! what in the world is that clock? why is there a mermaid in the front of our ship?!''

''I already told you I was a mage, didn't I?''

''Yeah, but I though you were joking.''

''Hey you two.'' Aquarius cut off in her usually grumpy voice, we're here.

the two of them run up to the front of the ship to see a Massive City, practically a metropolis floating on water.

''So this is Water 7! Amazing!'' Lucy's eyes shun with amazement.

''By the way, next time you send me out to do your dirty work, I'll drown you both with one tidal wave.'' Aquarius menacingly said as she returned to the celestial world.

''So Luce, you coming?'' asked Shinaro

''Yup, let's go''

As they entered the massive metropolis, they started to encounter things unknown to both of them, including Weird ridable sea-creatures, a massive street completely submerged in water, and a bunch of delicacies which Natsu would probably have loved if he was here, then thinking again, Natsu would also hate the place for needing a vehicle to get around almost half the city. Most of the day was just the two of them visiting town and mostly shopping. Then they decided to drop off most of their stuff at their ship before they become over encumbered with stuff. On their way back however, they found a guy dressed rather weirdly was investigating their ship.

''HEY YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!''

the guy didn't listen, instead, he talked through a Den-Den Mushi, Which Lucy has already seen dozens of during her numerous adventures, and after literally two second, more guys showed up with construction tools and started to dismantle their ship.

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THAT'S OUR SHIP! GET AWAY!''

Lucy jumped towards the one on the back, entering her half-dragon form.

 **DRAGON CLAW!**

Her hit sent the guy flying, which grabbed the other's attention, Lucy was about to take out te rest until one of them spoke up.

''WAIT!''

''huh?''

''We're not dismantling your ship, we're fixing it!''

''what do you mean?''

''sorry we didn't introduce ourselves first, We are the Franky Family, former ship dismantlers and current ship mechanics, we investigate and fix severely damaged ships for free and do paid repairs for upgrades.''

''Oh, then if that's the case, thanks'' said Shinaro

''Wait, Franky Family? as in ''Cyborg'' Franky?''

''yup, the shipwright of the Strawhats himself! Impressed?''

''Are you all his siblings?''

''Nope, just people he hired, we were on the verge of death when he picked us up, and we are grateful for that.''

''damn, I knew Franky was a good guy, but this is amazing.''

''What do you mean? We all just assumed that Bounty Hunters wouldn't ask if a pirates good or bad.''

''Well, I met him before, we even became friends.''

''well of friend of him is a friend of mine, why not take a tour of our workshop?''

''Sure.''

''Hey Lucy'' whispered Shinaro, ''Are you sure we can trust these guys?''

''Even if they were kidnappers, we can still fight out of it, I've been practicing a new attack, which mixes my celestial magic with my Devil Fruit Powers, and I've been aching to try it out!''

''Well, if you say so...'' Shinaro doubtfully answered.

So they got to the outskirts of the town, where a odd looking structure stood, almost resembling a guild. The two could hear cheering inside, familiar to party noises, Lucy entered to find herself in a huge banquet. It felt kind of odd that half of everyone was dressed like freaks, but the other half didn't seem too weird.

''Oh, I Almost forgot to tell you'' said Zambai, ''Today's our big, Galley-La Alliance anniversary. We're currently in the midst of celebration, Join in!''

The party was at full swing, it kind of reminded Lucy of her old guild, which begged the question, how were they doing? Before those thoughts sunk any deeper, she bumped into a guy at least 6 years older than her, probably in the mid 20's. He was not like either side, he wore a trench coat, with a cigar in his mouth and had a black goatee, his shoulders were broad, kind of like Laxus, and he towered over her in size.

''Oh sorry, didn't mean to bump into you!''

''oh, no problem... so you're new here?''

''uh yeah.''

''I never saw you in the Galley-La company, though I also only joined in a few weeks ago, the names Froshky, Froshky Orchidsfield, nice to meet you uh... well pardon me, it seems I haven't gotten your name yet.''

''Oh, uh hi...'' Lucy nervously uttered, amazed by his graceful and smooth voice which would usually belong to a prince, ''My name is Lucy, Lucy Heartphilia.''

''Oh, tis such a beautiful name you have, though it strikes me as quite familiar.''

''So, you're also a shipwright?''

''oh no, not quite'' Froshky said while pointing at a few other guys in the distance, 'those guys are my friends, We are a travelling group, looking for... work.''

''a travelling group that's looking for work? not every day I see such a thing.''

''Well, we sort of just met one day, and the group was made, totaling in about 15 people including me.''

''so those are all your friends?''

''no, just my closest ones, Jeremy, Wallace and Juna.''

''I see.''

''So, are we just gonna stand here awkwardly and talk for the rest of the party or what?''

Lucy blushes as he drags her into the heart of the party. Lucy couldn't remember much, all that she remembered was getting drunk, having the time of her life, maybe kissing Froshky along a another guy or two before falling unconscious. That night, Froshky carried her to a nearby hotel, and laid her on the bed, He was about to leave the room, but Lucy woke up.

''Froshky?''

''Oh, uh, goodnight Lucy...'' Froshky said, his tone was sad, almost as if he was on the verge of tears.

''Uh... is everything okay Froshky?''

''Uh, yeah... everything's fine.'' Froshky faked, ''just go to sleep.''

giving him the benefit of the doubt, she fell back to bed asleep. Later, he walked out of the hotel, whispering.

''This is the last you will see of me, I'm sorry...''

and with that, he put on his hat, as three shadowy figures showed up next to him and they disappeared into the dark of the night.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUU, DIDN'T EXPECT THAT DID YOU? ANYWAY, SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN A WHILE, SCHOOL'S GOT ME BUSY, ALSO, YES, THIS IS THE NEXT ARC, I'M THINKING THERE WILL BE 4 TO 5 MORE ARCS AFTER THIS ONE EACH 4 TO 5 CHAPTERS LONG, SO BRACE YOURSELVES, BECAUSE THIS IS GOING TO BE A MUCH LONGER STORY COMPARED TO ''WAR IN FIORE'', PLEASE LEAVE A FAVE, A FOLLOW AND A REVIEW, THANKS- THE MYSTERIOUS BANANA.**


	5. Water 7 Arc Chapter 2: Revelations

The next morning, Lucy woke up to a commotion outside, she was still a little dizzy from last night, not knowing what happened, so she quickly got dressed and hurried outside.

''What's going on?'' Lucy asked to a guy holding a newspaper

''Pauline, from the Galley-La company, along with Zambai and a bunch of other workers has been shot yesterday night.''

''WHAT?!''

''What's worse, it would appear that Froshky was the culprit.''

''Froshky? but how? he was so happy friendly last time I checked.'' thought Lucy, ''Something's not right.''

She quickly took off to Franky House, where the party unfolded last night to search for clues, little did she know, Police was scattered all over the place, fearing an interrogation, she took the next logical turn and ran to the hospital, where sure enough, she found the victims.''

''Lucy?'' Asked Shinaro. He was also bandaged

''Shinaro? what happened, why are you also in bandages?''

''I saw Froshky carry you to a hotel, I thought it was sweet and I followed you two to see how things would go, but then he came out like he was about to rob a bank and pulled out a gun, and left with three shadowy figures, which I recognized as his close friends. They then hunted down and shot Pauline. I tried to stop them but one of the guys just disappeared.''

''Disappeared?''

''Yup, into thin air, then He appeared behind me and stabbed me, which gave me this nasty wound.''

''why would Froshky do such a thing? Where is he now?''

''The hell if I know. Ask Pauline, He may have answers''

Lucy quickly hurried into the hospital room where he was staying.

''Oh heyyyyy, You're that girl that showed up to my party, did ya liked my moves?'' Pauline said in a flirting tone which would have made Loke cringe if he was there.

''I'm not here to give you good morning kisses, I'm here for answers.''

''If it's about Froshky, I don't know Jack, All I know is that he was a former Mafia Gang Leader.''

''Mafia Gang Leader?''

''yeah, don't ask me why he talks like a prince, but he does.''

''So why did he stop?''

''Apparently, something about repenting to his past crimes, regrets, etc...''

''So you trusted him in joining your company?''

''He was such a trusting member, He was enthusiastic, for three weeks, he became a bro with pretty much everyone in the company, for him to shot me in cold blood is completely out of his character.''

''So why did he do it?''

''He didn't, he was forced to, I'm sure of it.''

''What makes you so sure though?''

''A friend would know when words are consensual and when they are forced, He was talking like he had a gun pointed in the back of his head.''

''I see, It was quite strange how his tone completely changed after he left me in that hotel, I should have known something was up.''

''Probably something to do with the CP9''

''The what?''

''After I was shot, your friend jumped in and tried to save me, I saw one the the guys use both Soru and Shigan, both CP9 techniques.''

''what'a CP9?''

''Cipher Pol 9, hired assassins by the world government, we, or rather we helped the Strawhats face off against them in the past, pretty sure now, they are tracking down and hunting the remaining culprits and pinning the blame on a former criminal.''

''wait, you too helped the Strawhats? just how deep does their connections run?''

''Deeper than you think.''

''wow, but wait, Why would Froshky simply accept all of this? and where is he now?''

''I don't know, but one things for sure. I'm not dead yet, and my coworkers will probably protect me, so there's a high chance he will show up to finish me off, But I suggest you stay out of this, just let me do the talking.''

Lucy walked out with a troubled mind, what will she do? she can't just let her new friends to their business, so she decided to get involved anyways. Later that day, she zoomed across town shopping, not for clothing and merchandises, but for weapons, any she could get her hands on. She needs to be ready for the upcoming assassination.

 _LATER THAT NIGHT..._

The hospital was dark, a few security guards were on the outside, and of course, Tilestone and Peeply were guarding Pauline's room after hearing his predictions, Shinaro was also with them, with a grudge for whoever stabbed his in the back. Lucy was on the roof, because that's where most assassins would go. She waited for what seemed like hours, but nothing was happening. after a while, she became sleepy and dozed off. She would have slept through the night if gunshots hadn't woken her up.

''WHAT WAS THAT?!'' her mind raced in a panic.

She jumped down to see Tilestone and Peeply outside the hospital, heavily injured.

''What happened?!''

''Froshky barged in guns blazing, we tried to stop him but he threw two grenades, threatening to blow up Pauline, so we both grabbed a grenade and made a run for it, luckily we were on the first floor, but now, he is left unprotected, Go help him, please!''

Lucy charged for the room Pauline was in, only to get stopped by a man in complete black. it wasn't even shadowy, yet he still manages to conceal his entire body somehow.

''Crap, I can't use my devil fruit ability without burning down the hospital.''

She pulled out the guns she ought and shot at him.

 **TENKAI!**

the bullets bounces off him like he was made of iron, he then jumped at her, and she pulled out her katana to cut him.

 **SORU!**

He disappeared right in front of her, she then entered her half dragon form to widen her defense, and sure enough, the man took the bait.

 **SHIGAN!**

the finger bounced off her scales, and she turned around to strike him.

 **DRAGON CLAW!**

 **KAMIE!**

The man slipped past her dragon claw and delivered a fatal bow to her cheek, she fell over into a black puddle.

''What is this?'' she thought as she felt the room darkening. suddenly, she couldn't see anything, as if she went blind.

 **SHIGAN DANMAKU!**

a barrage of finger pistols hit her, eventually piercing her tough scales. she had no choice, so she breathed in, preparing for a breath attack. It was her only chance, otherwise she was gonna die.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S...**

 **DANGAN JIGOKU!**

A black wall of bullets appeared, hitting the black figure.

''Froshkyy?! what are you doing?! are you betraying us!?''

''SHUT UP, I'M NOT LETTING MYSELF GET CONTROLLED BY YOU GUYS, I'M DONE!''

''Interesting...'' said the man and he let of a black wall appeared before the two. when it dissipated, Lucy was no longer blind and the man was gone.

''Froshky?'' Lucy asked

''Lucy... I'm sorry'' Froshky said as he bursted into tears

''Woah Woah, calm down.''

''Alright...Alright... Listen, I know this may seem odd to you, so just... just let me explain.''

 **PART 2 COMPLETE, ALSO, I FIGURED THAT THIS IS GOING TO BE A MUCH LONGER ARC THAN I ANTICIPATED, SO INSTEAD, THERE WILL BE ONLY 3 MORE ARCS AFTER THIS, DEPENDING OF FILLER OF COURSE, ANYWAY, PLEASE LEAVE A FAVE, A FOLLOW AND A REVIEW, THANKS- THE MYSTERIOUS BANANA.**


	6. Water 7 Arc Chapter 3: Sylvia

_Flashback to 20 years ago..._

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING, SLAVE?!'' Yelled A pissed off world noble (then again, what other emotions do they feel?)

''Dad, don't be so hard on her, she's only around my age.'' said a young Froshky.

''Sylvester?''

''Yes dad?''

A white and golden gloved hand slaps Froshky (or Sylvester, his official name) across his face. He turns around to see his pissed off father.

''WHO DO YOU THINK WE ARE?!''

''we are nobles of the world daddy dearest, and we have no room to pity the commoners daddy dearest.'' Froshky said mechanically and instinctively, just repeating something he was forced to repeat every time he misbehaves.

''Good, now go to your room, I'll have my servants ''fix'' this slave for me, I didn't spend 200,000 berries for a piece of junk that can't even clean properly.''

Young Froshky walked to his room and out to his balcony, where he looked upon the vast, golden land of Mariejois, such a massive, perfectly cleaned city. He hated this place, he hated it for all it is, a huge, massive, artificial smile to spoil generation upon generations of world nobles. He never believed in superiority in blood, people were people to him. And seeing how mistreated the ones people call ''slaves'' were, he knew all the ''the world is perfect as it is'' speech everyone else tells him are complete bullshit. Then the door opened, and the girl slave from earlier came through the door holding his breakfast. Behind her were the slave keepers, there to make sure she doesn't take a bite out of his food while delivering it to him. He was disgusted, not because there was a girl in ragged, brown clothes in his room, but because this is what passes as ''punishment'' in Mariejois.

''Y-your Breakfast, young master...'' She said trembling.

Froshky walked up to her, in a menacing look and said.

''Why isn't she bleeding?''

''huh?''

''usually the slave keepers were supposed to whip you until you bled.''

''We are very sorry, but she has the most annoying scream and...''

''SHUT IT! GIVE ME THE WHIP, I'LL DO IT MYSELF!''

''But we can't young mas...''

''DO IT OR I'LL HANG YOUR HEADS OVER MY ED AS DECORATION!''

The Slave keepers couldn't protest, he had the highest authority in the mansion second to only his father, Saint Sebastian, so they gave him the bloody whip.

''AND DON'T COME BACK NOR TELL MY FATHER!''

the two fled away covered in sweat. As they left, Froshky sat on his table and looked over to see the girl trembling. He then passed her a piece of his sirup drenched pancake and said

''want a bite?''

the girl hesitated at first, and the two were just awkwardly sitting there.

''Come on, I won't bite.'' Froshky said with a reassuring smile.

the girl moved up and ate the pancake, slowly chewing to savor possibly the only bit of pleasure she will get in her life. He watched her, she wasn't any different from the other slaves, not even from the world nobles in fact, it was as if you can be called a world noble just by wearing a astronaut suit. The girl eventually swallowed, and she backed away before he could do anything else to her. He was about to take a bite himself, but he found it really hard to eat after what he saw. The pancake piece felt like it weighted a ton on his fork. Then we heard the growling sound of the girls stomach, so he turned around looking at he. She looked terrified, and miserable.

''tell me, when was the last time you ate?''

she didn't say a word. She just lifted hr hand to show two fingers.

''two hours ago?''

she shook her head.

''two days ago?''

she shook her head again.

''Two weeks ago?!''

she finally nodded. Only to have Froshky hand over the whole plate.

''you need this more than me, here.''

she simply looked down at the plate, too scared to take a bite, she then pushed the plated away and curled back into a ball. Froshky would have been pissed off, but he saw what slaves when through down in the back alleys Mariejois. So instead he hugged her, with was not-to-do rule number one in the How To Be A World Noble Manuel, well rule number 2 at least, number one is ''Always be a giant asshole to everyone expect your relatives''.

''I know you when through a lot as a slave, it's fine, your safe now, here in my room, your own little sanctuary.''

The girl teared up.

''you have permission to speak, for now, we are equal.''

The girl hugged him back crying

''Thank you...'' she squirmed.

''Listen, uh what's your name exactly?''

''I don't have one, I was born a slave.''

''Then how about, Sylvia?''

''That's a wonderful name!''

''then listen Sylvia, One day, we will escape this hell hole together, alright?''

''wait, we? You're a world noble, why would you want to escape? you have everything, Money, servants, a huge house, a father...''

''That last parts the only reason I need.''

''fair enough.''

''So, tell me, what's the commoner's world like?''

''Beat's me, every now and then, I get a letter smuggled in from my brother.''

''you have a brother?''

''yup! he's currently a agent at the revolutionary army.''

''The Revolutionary Army?''

''Yeah! they're one day gonna burn down this tainted land and free us all!''

''What's his name?''

''Froshki, Froshki D Rosenfield.''

''Well Froshki when that day comes to not crucify me to my mansion's wall while the former slaves chop off my legs and have me bleed out.''

''hehe... your a funny guy.''

*Current time Froshky's narration

''And so, we spent our days like this, having fun in secret in our room, my father was probably too busy getting his dick sucked by his slaves to notice, I thought, for the first time, that I was finally living a normal life, a life of mischief, just like everyone else, Then, there was that one day that changed everything.''

 _10 YEARS AGO IN MARIEJOIS..._

''Sylvia? why are you crying?''

She didn't answer, she was just sitting there, crying while holding a piece of paper, He then moved next to her and took a look at the piece of paper.

'' _Dear Froshki's sister, we are sad to to tell you that your brother was killed in action, I would like to apologize for it is my fault he is now resting on the ocean floor, we were on a mission to create a path to help Fisher Tiger, the captain of the sun pirates, escape a marine ambush, sadly, Froshki was hit by canon fire and died to blood loss. We take full responsibility of our actions -the Revolutionary Army.''_

'' Damn... those bastards...'' Said Froshky, ''Don't worry Sylvia, if they won't rescue us, I will!''

''What... do you mean?''

''I mean that tonight, we are escaping!''

* Froshky narrating ''That night, the gods must have blessed us with the best of luck, as it was the exact night when Fisher Tiger lead a assault on Mariejois. Unluckily however, our mansion was struck first, and my family was killed instantly in the flames, but we jumped through the window and survived, We ran past the burning debris and screaming people as we reached an escape ship, the one belonging to the revolutionaries at that.''

''Who are you two?'' asked a man in a green cloak, with half his face covered, and the other half revealing a red tattoo of a dragon.

''We are... slaves, yeah, slaves. We barely managed to escape the flames and found ourselves on this ship.''

''prove us, show me your back!''

The two turned around, but Froshky's was bare.

''And how do you explain this?''

''I was, a new slave, One that was, just about to be branded.''

''And your name?''

''Uhhhhh... Frosky, with a Y''

the guy looked at me funny.

''He's telling the truth!'' Said Sylvia.

''Fine.''

 _Back to present..._

''And now you know my story.''

''But that doesn't explain why you're doing all this.''

''I'M getting to that!''

''oh, ok''

''After that incident, I was left with no money, so me and Sylvia joined a criminal gang for a while. I even became wanted, eventually, I became the leader,but Sylvia Became disgusted of my actions and left me. I spent days hunting her down, eventually disbanding the gang, But I was hunted down by the government, who told me she was captured.''

Froshky started to tear up,

''Lucy, you need to help me, If I don't complete my mission, Sylvia gets sent back to Mariejois, and now, she'll be sent away for sure!''

''Sure.''

Froshky was shocked to hear that.

''really?! you're just accepting like that?''

''of course,'' Lucy smiled,'' We're friend,s aren't we?''

 **AND HERE YOU GO! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, AND LEAVE A FAVE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW, THANKS- THE MYSTERIOUS BANANA.**


	7. Water 7 Arc Chapter 4: The Sea Train

**SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN A LONG TIME, I WAS SICK, ALSO, WOW! THE VIEWERS OF THIS FANFICTION IS SURPRISINGLY UNDERWHELMING, UNLIKE THE PREQUEL, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW TELLING ME WHAT YOU THINK, BECAUSE IF MY REACTIONS ARE SERIOUSLY THIS UNDERWHELMING, I MIGHT DROP THE STORY AND REWRITE ONE THAT HAS NO CONNECTION IN THE SERIES. THANKS- THE MYSTERIOUS BANANA.**

The next day, at the hospital room, Lucy and Froshky reunited with Shinaro, Galley-La, And Franky family to explain the situation and come up with another plan.

''So let me get this straight'' said Paulie,''Froshky was forced to kill us or his only childhood friend gets sent back as a slave to Mariejois, and you want us to help you get her back.''

''Exactly.'' answered Froshky

''What does the government want with you anyway?'' asked Lucy

''We assisted the Strawhats in their attack on Enies Lobby to get Robin back, we got lucky and escaped without bounties, but I guess the boss (Spandam) has a bone to pick with all of us and eventually tracked us down.'' answered Zambai

''Wait, am I going to get a bounty if I do this?'' asked Lucy

''Probably not, The world government wouldn't ever attack anyone they aren't sure have committed crimes, chances are, this is a unofficial mission organised by him to begin with.''

''But that's not the main problem.'' Tilestone spoke up, '' They main problem is that they now have a new CP9 force, and we don't know how strong they are.''

''They're quite strong'' said Lucy, ''I fought one of them, it didn't go well.''

''Well, I may know a few things about them'' said Froshky as the whole room turns towards him, ''there's three of them: Jeremy, Wallace and Juna, they were all CP9 members acting as my close friends, but besides that, I'm not sure.''

''Well,it has been over two years, I just hope they didn't find anyone as strong as Rob Lucci between those years.'' said Zambai

''Alright, CP9 members aside, there's also another thing'' said Paulie,'' If they are waiting for you to kill us, chances are they have yet to send your ''Sylvia'' to Mariejois, chances are they're going to be sending her by the sea train, we might be able to cut them off there.'' added Peeply

''The CP9 members might also be assigned with killing us once more this night.'' said Paulie, '' So there is a chance that their forces are being separated, so we need to come up with a plan, and fast.''

''so'' said Lucy, hoping to come up with a plan that would make Mavis proud,'' Here's the plan, Me, Froshky and Shinaro are going to assault the sea train, Peeply and Tilestone along with the rest of the Franky family should stay behind and protect Paulie and Zambai, who are still out of commission, simple, but effective.''

''Damn, you came up with one real fast!'' said Shinaro impressed

''Do you think the three of you can take it?'' asked Paulie

''We'll have to wait for tonight and find out.''

 _Later that night..._

Lucy along with the rest of her team snuck to the sea train where they saw indeed that tons of government officials were loading up and leaving, that was their chance to strike, Lucy grabbed both of them in her dragon form and flew to the roof of back wagon when no one was looking, And waited for the train to depart, After a while, it left, and Lucy gave the signal and they jumped in the train.

''Hey! who are yo...''  
 **JACKPOT SHOT!**

Froshky fired one of his guns, whose bullet bounced from wall to wall, taking everyone out one by one.

''STATUS REPORT!'' Yelled one of the government officials, ''HE'S HERE, AND HE BROUGHT FRIENDS FROM THE LOOKS OF IT!''

 **HOUND STRIKE!**

Shinaro delivered a quick punch, knocking the last guy out.

''Well, so much for the stealth approach.'' said Shinaro

''well, we need to check every cart anyway, I guess it's just better going in guns blazing'' responded Lucy.

''STOP RIGHT THERE!'' yelled out another bunch of government officials, pointing their guns at the trio

''Well, looks like guns blazing it is'' said Froshky.

They made short work of the bunch, and proceeded to make their way from cart to cart, taking out as many of them as possible. Eventually, they reached the 2nd cart, Where Jeremy and Juna was waiting for them.

''Congratulations, you made it to the 2nd cart.''said Juna

''enough chit chatting, where's Sylvia?.'' asked Froshky.

''in the first cart, but you'll never reach her. your journey ends here.''said Jeremy

Froshky quickly rushed passed them.

''I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR SMALL FRIES LIKE YOU!''

Jeremy turned around.

 **SORU!**

he suddenly appeared in front of him, closing in for a kick.

 **RANKYAKU!**

 **WING SHIELD!**

Lucy jumped in and blocked the kick.

''Sorry, but YOU'LL have to get past me!''

''hey, thanks Lucy!''

''fine, en guard!''

meanwhile, Froshky charged through the door, only to see dozens of government officials at the front cart along with Spandam, but Sylvia was nowhere in sight.

''WHAT'S GOING ON?! WHERE'S SYLVIA?!''

''still worrying about your lost love?'' asked spandam, ''well I have news for you, she isn't here.''

''WHAT?!''

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Water 7 Arc Chapter 5: Lucy vs Jeremy

**I HAVE DECIDED THAT I'M GONNA WORK ON A NEW FANFIC, SO THE UPDATES ARE GONNA COME MUCH SLOWER, jUST WANNA LET YOU KNOW.**

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN SYLVIA'S NOT HERE?!'' yelled a pissed off Froshky

''You were as gullible as always dear Sylvester.'' replied Spandam, ''We lied to you about Sylvia to manipulate you into killing off the Galley-La company, I came to look them in the eyes as I got my revenge, but no matter, capturing you ans sending you back to Mariejois will surely get me promoted. Men! get him!''

The multiple government officials charged at a furious Froshky, only to all get sent flying in a flash or get shot down by him. He then proceeds to point a gun at spandam.

''YOU FUCKER!''

The fired, hitting Spandam in the shoulder.

''GAHHHH! I GOT SHOT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! JUST KILL HIM ALREADY!''

The remaining then fired at him, but he ducked behind cover and threw at grenade, blowing everyone up. The then jumped out of cover to end Spandam.

''This ends here Spandam, die!''

''Wait! stop!''

''EAT T...''

 **SHIGAN!**

Froshky then got stabbed through the arm, penetrating his shoulder, he turned around with a swing, but the guy appeared behind him and kicked him back.

''I should have you were gonna be here, Wallace.'' said Froshky as he got up.

''You're quite durable, not many people could take a shigan from me and still be standing.''

''Well, I am a gang leader with a 69,000,000 bounty on me, come at bro.''

''well it was about time you showed up Wallace!'' said Spandam, then instantly turning towards Froshky, he teased, ''Well come and get me! this guy is from the new generation of CP9 assassins, ''Bubble Gum'' Wallace!''

Froshky then instantly ran past Wallace and kicked spandam's head through a wall.

''DAMN IT WALLACE, WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM?!''

''It wasn't in my contract.''

''Fine!'' he said as he ran to the next cart (the driver's cart), ''but you better kill him quickly!''

Froshky pulled out his two signature pistols.

''Alright, let's do this!''

 _Meanwhile in the 2nd cart..._

 **FIRE DRAGON'S FLARE CLAWS!**

Lucy in her half dragon form clashed with Jeremy, who vanished before the attack could hit him.

''Damn, that annoying move is getting on my nerves!''

 **SHIGAN DANMAKU!**

A barrage of fingers poked lucy from all sides, feeling more like pistol shots than pokes. Lucy covered up both wings to widen her defense, blocking most of the hit.

''I can't track him! wait a minute...'' she thought as she closed her eyes, ''I could still use my observation Haki''

She then sensed Jeremy, and then area around her seemed to be slowing down, she waited, timed, and finally, when the time was right, grabbed jeremy's arm and threw him through the roof. He, however, didn't come down, beckoning her to come up and join him. And like a fool, she followed, only to see a black wall as she got up.

''You made a mistake coming up here.'' Jeremy said in the shadows.

''Where are you?! how are you doing this?!'' asked Lucy

''well i'm glad you asked.'' he said, appearing out of nowhere, ''I ate the Manto-Manto no mi (Cloak-Cloak Fruit) and became a cloak man, I can conceal myself in a giant veil to hide my identity, as well as covering up peoples eyes, blinding them.''

''so that's what that was, the thing you used back at the hospital.''

''And here, I can use it to my fullest potential''

 **MANTO-MANTO BLACK CUBE!**

Four massive black walls surrounded Lucy. She sprouted out her wings.

''Sorry, but I can simply fly out of here.''

 **RANKYAKU!**

A flying slash hit her wing on her way up and she fell back down and hit the floor, only to realize he also cloaked the hole she created.

''Sorry Luce, but you're not escaping from my black cube anytime soon'' Jeremy's voice stated, resonating all around her, preventing her from knowing where it came from.''

''fine, i'll just burn it down!''

 **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**

 **TENKAI GOU!**

The wall hardened, and the fire had no effect.

''crap!''

 **SHIGAN DANMAKU!**

Once again, a barrage of fingers rained down on her, hitting her over and over and over again. she tried to use observation haki, but still couldn't detect him. her only option was to curl in a ball and wait out the attack. hit after hit, wounds started to be created, she could feel her warm blood flowing out as she was slowly losing consciousness. Then, every thing stopped. Lucy looked up to she the black walls were gone.

''What?! who are you?! where did you come from?!'' she heard Jeremy yelling in panic.

she didn't know what he was talking about, then she looked up and and saw someone that made her feel stupid from not using earlier.

''hey Loke''

''hey Lucy.'' replied Loke

''What?! where did me come from?! explain yourself!''

''I didn't even summon you though.'' stated Lucy, completely ignoring Jeremy.

''A spirit always knows when his master's in danger.'' said Loke, also ignoring Jeremy.

''HEY! I ASKED YOU TOW A QUESTION, ANSWER ME DAMNIT!''

''Well that's good to hear, so why didn't you come sooner?'' she asked.

''I thought you could take it'' replied Leo, once again, both ignoring Jeremy.

 **''THAT'S IT!''** Said Jeremy, really pissed off, ''I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE, GET ENGULFED BY MY INFINITE CLOAK!''

 **MANTO-MANTO BLACK WAVE!**

two massive black waves surrounded the cart, closing in on the two.

''Leo!'' Lucy commanded,

''On it!''

 **REGULUS IMPACT!**

a flash of light then appeared out of Leo's palms, blowing the waves away.

''no way...'' Jeremy said surprised, ''I CAN'T LOSE! I, ''BLACK KNIGHT'' JEREMY, AM THE NEWEST MEMBER OF THE NEW GENERATION ON CP9 ASSASSINS! I WILL SURPASS ROB LUCCI! I WON'T LOSE!'' he yelled charging at the two, ''ESPECIALLY NOT TO SOME BLONDIE AND HIS SPARKLY BOYFRIEND!''

 **SHIGAN SEN SUPAIKU!**

Leo jumped in front of Lucy.

''I'm not his boyfriend'' he said

''well said Leo!'' Lucy yelled out.

'' _I'm his future husband''_

''nevermind...' _'_

 **REGULUS** **IMPACT!**

The two of them engaged in a fist clash, exchanging blow for blow, while both yelling out

 **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!**

Eventually, Leo overpowered Jeremy, sending him back.

''DAMNIT!''

''Thanks Leo, you've bought me enough time.'' said Lucy as sparkles were flying around her, ''I've been aching to try out this new attack''

Jeremy looked in awe as thousands of sparkles orbited towards her mouth.

 _''Thousands shimmering stars reflecting off my the scales of my draconian body... SHINE!''_

 **TENKAI GOU!**

 **URANO DRAGONIA!**

A massive pillar of white flames hit Jeremy from below, sending him flying off into the night sky. Lucy fell to her knees in exhaustion.

''well then, I wonder how Shinaro and Froshky are doing?''

 **AND HERE YOU GO! JEREMY VS LUCY! AND YES, BOTH JUNA AND WALLACE HAVE DEVIL FRUITS, AND THE NEXT TWO FIGHTS ARE GOING TO BE SICK! PLEASE LEAVE A FAVE, A FOLLOW AND A REVIEW, THANKS- THE MYSTERIOUS BANANA.**


	9. SERIOUS UPDATE (sorry)

**SO I'M SORRY, BUT A MAGE IN THE GRAND LINE IS DISCONTINUED, IT GOT FAR TOO MUCH UNDERWHELMING REACTION AND I FEEL LIKE I'M DOING ALL OF THIS FOR NOTHING. BUT I WILL LIKE TO INFORM YOU THAT I WILL BE WORKING ON SOME OTHER STORIES (UNRELATED WITH MY OTHER WORKS) SOON, GOODBYE FOR NOW- THE MYSTERIOUS BANANA.**


End file.
